Love Potion 69
by The Kirby Squishbag
Summary: Dedede orders a potion to make everyone hate Kirby! Wait til he sees what it REALLY does... Warning: This fanfic contains pairings of all kinds, like Tuff/Kirby! ...Oh, and please ignore Tora! We have nothing to do with her. ^_^


Author Note: Hi, this is Ivy! This story is… an RP! (Role play) that we all did in a chat. ^_^ So there are lots of characters and lots of people playing them… These are… well, who we started as, but sometimes we changed characters partway through =P

Ivyna: Sword, Blade, Tokkori, MK later, **All might Narrator, **Lady Like

Cammi: Rick, Tokkori, Escargoon, Sir Ebrum, Lady Like

Phil: Tiff, MK to start

BabyChar: Tokkori

Senshuuchan: Kirby

Sarge JamJars: Dedede

Sad Mudokon: Dedede later

Conkey8602: Waddle Doo

Me love bishies: Tuff early

SW75ke: Salesguy n' Nightmare

Oh, there may be some yaoi here!

--

****

Love Potion 69

By: The Kirby Squishbag Chat

--

Like nearly every day before it, it was a deceptively peaceful, lazy afternoon in Dreamland... The sheep were grazing, the Cappies were... Cappies and Dedede was plotting yet another supposedly ingenious plot to rid the world of Kirby.

He was seated in his throne room, Escargoon next to him, ready to call up Holy Nightmare Corporation and order the main ingredient in his devious plot.

"...And you're flat sure it's gonna work, right?" Escargoon asked exhaustingly.

"I'm positive!" Dedede answers. "This is a sure fire way to get rid of that kirby!"

Escargoon threw his arms up in the air. "If you say so!"

"I dont know how a mere bottle of medicine will destroy Kirby!" He hit the button on his throne.

"Hey there, Triple D; what kind of monster can I get for you today?" Salesguy asked as he appeared on the monitor.

"I ain't needing no monsters today" Dedede answers.

Escargoon rolls his eyes.

Meta Knight, peeking from a door, keeps an eye on what's happening

"No monsters, huh? Well then, what do you need?" Salesguy asked.

"I was wonderin' if you got any sorta potion that can make everbody hate that darn Kirby!" Dedede said.

"The King is at it again..." Meta Knight shrugs.

"We dialed the wrong number for the pharmacist" Escargoon muttered sarcastically.

Saleguy pulled up a search on HNC's webserver. "Hmm, actually, I think we might have something that could work . . ."

With a flash and a boom, and other assorted CG graphics, the transporter activated... but instead of the usual fearsome (or not) monster appearing there were... boxes.

Lots of boxes, all of them with the HNM logo emblazoned of the sides. One of them is open, revealing several blue colored bottles inside...

Escargoon walks over to the boxes and inspects a bottle oddly.

"I'd better keep an eye one these...potions." Meta Knight runs out of the room unnoticed.

"What do we do now? Inject them into Cappy bums or something?" Escargoon asked.

"What we need to do is disguise these things so everbody will chase Kirby outta here!" Dedede said.

Salesguy, ever helpful, replied, "No, you have to have them drink the potion for it to work. Just tell them it's a health drink or maybe even a love potion, they'll pay lots for it!"

"I've heard Sir Ebrum and Lady Like complain a lot about their relationship lately..." Escargoon remarked.

"I'm not much of a fitness expert!" Dedede exclaims "So we'll have to make do with love potion!"

Salesguy grinned. "Yes, I think that will work perfectly on those stupid Cappies . . . they believe nearly anything you tell them."

Escargoon begins to walk out of throne room, opening the bottle to inspect it, but Dedede grabs him, startling him. The bottle slips off his hands. He catches it, but the contents splash into his face… eventually into his mouth

He tries to cough up all he can. His eyes winced from such a sour taste. He turns around and looks back at Dedede. Stares at him for a good long moment... his eyes sparkling.

--*--

The scene changes to a few hours later, in the town square. Dedede's fancy car is parked nearby, while the king and his assistant are standing on a makeshift stand. Escargoon is... staring at Dedede rather... strangely.

The townspeople are gathered around, talking amongst themselves and looking suspiciously at the boxes piled behind Dedede...

The Ebrum family, Kirby and Tokorri are there as well, along with Waddle Doo and some random Waddle Dees, ready to help Dedede. And off in some bushes in the background you may be able to see Sword and Blade...

They all wait for Dedede to speak.

"DDD is never up to any good when he has to make a speech," Meta Knight said, watching DDD from a tree.

"Everyone quiet down, his majesty has a special announcement to make," said Waddle Doo.

Salesguy was watching the whole thing through his telescope, paying close attention to the way Escargoon was looking at Dedede. He smirked to himself, saying, "This should be amusing .. ."

Escargoon remained staring at Dedede with sparkly eyes.

"Anyone here have trouble finding love or have a shaky relationship?" Dedede asks the crowd.

Tokorri wast able to see over the Cappies' brainless heads, so he flutters over the crowd to get a better look.

Sir Ebrum fiddled his fingers, wanting to speak up but felt he would be humiliated.

"Something seems wrong with Escargoon...he looks sick. What do you think Kirby?" Tiff asked him, the two of them standing towards the front of the crowd.

Kirby looks at Escargoon, and then back to Tiff. "Pyo..." A tone of agreement.

"My guess is he's on crack..." Tokorri says, perching on Kirby's head.

Escargoon blinked and then turned to Tiff and Kirby, gazing oddly. "What're you guys looking at?

Sword and Blade peer up from behind the bush, trying to get a better view. As for why they were behind the bush in the first place... Well, nevermind about that.

"Looks suspicious," Sword said, shaking his head. "I wonder where Meta Knight is?" 

Blade pointed at the large tree in the center of the town. "Up there."

"Ah, should have known..."

The Cappies heard some of Dedede's announcement and waited for more information, wondering what he could mean by that...

Meta Knight jumps from the tree in front of Sword and Blade. "Something seems wrong... Escargoon wasn't like that earlier… We must investigate further of what that potion really is…"

Kirby quickly diverts his attention back to Dedede...

"Then what you need is this DDD brand love potion! I guarantees this drink will make you fall in love in no time!" Dedede explains to the crowd.

Escargoon was trying to focus his attention on the Cappies, but his mind kept on drifting. Swooning.

Salesguy snickered as he observed the crowd. "Wait till he finds out it really IS a love potion . . ."

There is a huge commotion in the crowd as just about everyone starts talking about how great that sounds, or how suspicious...

Tokorri blinks for a few moments, thinking of himself with a pink bird fluttering together... Noticing he is looking odd, he quickly shakes the thought away and gets back to his angry look. 

"Hey Tiff, you could use that to fix up your relationship with Kine!" Tokorri joked. 

"Shut up Tokorri!" Tiff shouted.

Sir Ebrum gazed at his wife, who ran up to the front to snag a bottle like there's no tomorrow.

Dedede quickly swipes bottle from Like's hand.

"Just 20 Dede Dollars and you'll fall in love in no time!" Dedede explains.

"I don't think it's possible for Dedede to do anything that isn't suspicious," Sword said, he and Blade stepping out from behind the bush.

"Love Potion... Sounds like a scam to get money if you ask me," Blade commented. "Should we try to stop him?" He looked to Meta Knight.

The old warrior paused to think, then shook his head- or rather his entire body. "I doubt they would listen," he said, noticing several Cappies buying bottles all ready. 

What the worst that could happen, aside from Dedede taking the Cappies' money?

"Calm down theres enough for everyone!" yelled Waddle Doo

Lady like ran back to Ebrum and tugged his arm. "Let's go back home and try this out on you!" she demanded cheerfully.

Ebrum looked at her oddly. "Do you know there's a difference between a simple love potion and ecsta-" he couldn't finish his sentence before being dragged away.

"This love potion thing sounds really stupid" Tiff thought to herself.

"You say that things are stupid more than Kirby says 'poyoh', Tiff..." Tokkori remarked.

Several Cappies are all ready walking away holding bottles, little grins on their faces, god only knows what thoughts in their heads...

"Dear, what are you doing?!" Hana, the mayor's wife asked as she saw Len take a bottle. "Isn't our marriage good enough for you?"

"Well, er, um..." he sputtered. "I was hoping maybe it could add some pizzazz! I'm not as young as I used to be..."

"Oh... Well... Only if you pay for it!" she said, and walked away in a huff.

Escargoon looked at Kirby. Remembering what the potion was originally supposed to be for, he waited for the drive in him to annihilate Kirby. No such drive came.

Dedede looks at Escargoon "What's wrong?"

Kirby notices Escargoon looking at him and poyos, looking a bit confused.

"I swear, that snail's on crack..." Tokkori said.

Tuff spoke up then, "I'm not gonna take that stinking potion!"

"I wonder if this stuff really works. It wouldn't matter anyway, I don't have a mouth." thought Waddle Doo.

Escargoon said nothing. Now feeling deep down within him that he had no focus on Kirby anymore.

The snail looked around and lost focus on EVERYBODY... Except Dedede, who now seemed to have rainbows behind him.

"Daioh-sama..." Escargoon uttered almost inaudibly.

"Hey!" Tiff shouted. "What if these love potions are poisonous?"

"Of course not!" Dedede explains!

Meta Knight approached Tiff, Sword and Blade following. "I doubt the King would want to kill all of his subjects, Tiff..."

Salesguy pretty much glared at the girl through his telescope. "Gah, that girl's going to ruin everything . . ."

"But what about those pillows and TVs awhile back Meta Knight?" the worried Tiff asked. "What if the potion takes over the Cappies minds like those did?"

Blade looks down as a small blue bottle rolls down from the stand hitting his foot. He leaned down, picking it up and examining it.

"Careful with that, Blade!" Sword warned. "We don't know what it does."

Blade smiled- well, under his mask. "I'm not going to drink it. I don't need it anyway." He set the bottle down.

Kirby idly wanders towards the boxes of potions, hardly noticed in the crowd, and picks up a neglected fallen one from the ground. He tries to open it... but it's too hard to. Aww...

"KIRBY!" Tiff shouted. "Get away from those...they could be dangerous!"

"Poyo..." Kirby frowns, setting it down. He wishes he could drink it, or something...he needs something in his stomach.

"Tiff, your fears are warranted, but when have the Cappies listened to you before?" Meta Knight pointed out. He kind of hoped the Cappies would get ill from the potion and learn not to trust Dedede...

Yes, and sheep could fly. This had the potential to be very bad.

Tiff looks at Kirby. "I'm sorry Kirby, I didn;t mean to shout." She pets Kirby on the head

"Poyo..." He keeps staring at the bottle. Hungry...

"So what do we do?" Blade said, looking over at Kirby. "Oh no... I don't think he should have that..." He pointed at the bottle.

"Give it here, Kirby," Sword said, walking over to the pink puffball and reaching for the bottle.

"Wouldn't really matter if it was poisoned or not. Kirby can stomach anything..." Tokkori pointed out.

Dedede was too busy ripping off the Cappies to notices Goonie staring at him. Goonie had this desire to claim every part of this penguin to be sexy.

An idea popped into Tiff's head. "Hey Kirby, how about I make you a big lunch?" she asked

Right as she said that, Kirby inhaled the bottle quickly. Gulp! Mmm... glass-y. He couldn't take the hunger any longer!

Tiff was shocked at what Kirby did just now..

"Hey!" Dedede shouted at the pink puff. "I ain't giving out any free samples here!"

"It's probably just another one of those stupid love potions that do nothing" Tuff remarked, looking at Kirby. "Let's go play!"

"Kirby, are you alright?" Tiff asked

Meta Knight stared at Kirby for a moment. "...Hopefully that won't do anything..." he said, remembering the situation with the gajira extract. (He'd been watching from a shadowy corner back then.)

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby sounded happy. He felt fine!

Maybel was about to walk out of the crowd, giggling to herself like a crazed little schoolgirl raver. She had purchased 2 bottles of the love potion, and was contemplating on how to make Dedede and Escargoon take them...

"Heheh, and now Kirby's had some love potion . . . this just keeps getting better, eh Nightmare?" Salesguy asked, glancing back at Nightmare.

Nightmare cackled evilly. "Yes, Dreamland will be in chaos by the time that potion's done its work. At the very least, it should be fun to watch."

Waddle Doo started scratching his eye furiously. His eye has been acting irritated for the past few days. He pulled out his eye drops, but accidentally drops it. 

"Darn it!" he said.

Waddle Doo frantically searches for the eyedrops, but can't see well cause of his irritated eye. He feels a bottle, thinking it's the eyedrops he picks it up and pours a bit in his eye.

"There I feel much better now." says Waddle Doo, not noticing the bottle was actually the Love Potion.

Chef Kawasaki approached the stand, looking at one of the bottles. "Oh! I bet if I put this stuff in my food maybe people will love my restaurant!" he said, smiling widely.

And apparently forgetting completely why he should do things like that. Oh well, short attention spans were nothing new in Cappy Town.

"One bottle please!"

"I'll never get that chick (bad pun) unless I get my talons on a love potion..." Tokorri fluttered over to the stand, and grabbed one of the bottles. 

Unfortunately the bottle was too heavy for him to carry, and the canary dropped it over Tiff's head. 

Tiff shrieked as the bottle exploded on impacted on her head. "What the hey?!" The dashed away from the crowd to wash the stuff out of her hair and runs into...

Blade fell against Sword as Tiff suddenly ran right into him. "Hey!" he exclaimed, pushing himself to his feet and glaring at Tiff. Well, not that you could see it. "...Um..."

Tiff gazed at blade with the most beautiful shoujo expression you can imagine. she felt her heart stop. She didn't know what to say...

"Oh, please! The stuff doesn't work anyway!" replies Tuff

Dedede cackles insanely at Tiff, so sure that she's going to turn against Kirby now.

Tokorri looks at the broken glass on the ground. "...Whoops?"

Rick, having been watching the whole debacle, laughs at Tokkori. "I'd be scared of that there stuff! Imagine what would happen if WE fell in love with each other!"

"I'm not gonna be the one drinking it, you stupid rat..." Tokkori said.

Escargoon remains swooning over Dedede…

After Waddle Doo finishes pouring the 'eyedrops' into his eye, he notices a random Waddle Dee holding one of the love potions…

"Hey you put that bottle back!" yelled Waddle Doo.

Kirby looks at Tokorri. Oh, what has that bird done? He then looks at Tuff and Blade back and forth. o.o And then he's distracted by a sudden sort of wooziness... "Pyoo..." Great, now he felt funny.

Rick playfully twirls around, pretending to be swoony. "Aww! You're no fun, Tokkorikins!"

"Shut up before my beak meets your eye!" Tokkori snapped

Dedede suddenly realizes Escargoon is staring at him."Now why are you giving me that look? Are you sick or somethin'?"

"...Either these potions are working, or they're full of crack..." Tokkori said.

Escargoon blinked at the sound of Dedede's voice and cleared his throat to get back into reality. "Erm, sorry, your majesty! I noticed your robes are dirty! What kind of laundry job are those Waddle Dees doing?!"

Meanwhile, Blade stared back at Tiff, utterly confused. "Be more careful, please?" Why was she looking at him like that. He glanced at Sword, who just shrugged.

"Umm... right." Tiff blinked. She turned around and walked away, every few seconds taking a glance at Blade.

"This robe does seem a little dirty. Who cares anyways, my plan is working like a charm!" Dedede said.

"Except it seems that no one is doing anything about Kirby..." Meta Knight said, mostly to himself. He'd seen a few people drink or use the potion in some way...

No glowing eyes, no malice toward the pink puff. How odd.

Kirby begins acting oddly. What's the matter with him? That potion bottle must have come open... an entire bottle of potion! "Pyoo..." He starts walking towards Rick.

Pupupu no Dedede: (Escargoon, Tiff, Ebrum, Like, Maybel, and Rick)

KJ StErOiDs: (Tuff)

Senshuusan: (Cammi's 6 people. LOL)

Ivyna J Spyder: (I am... Sword, Blade, MK and... The all mighty Narrator... And Cappies.)

Senshuusan: (Kirby)

Ivyna J Spyder: (And Kawasaki.)

Pupupu no Dedede: (Senshuu = kirby, Sarge = DDD but he keeps idling, Mitchame is Kracko)

"Why don't I take your robe back to the laundry room, daioh-sama?" Escargoon unthinkably tried to slip off one of Dedede's sleeves.

Dedede shot Escargoon a dirty look. "...Becaaaauuuse... I'm still WEARING it!" BAM! T he mallet came down hard on the top of Escargoon's head- not enough to spike him... but enough to give him something serious to think about. Shaking his head, he continues.

"Ow!" flinched Escargoon. "Erm… what?" He looked around confusingly and then turned back to Dedede.

Waddle Doo felt bad for yelling at the Waddle Dee. "Hey sorry for yelling at you like that, I didn't mean to make you upset." said Waddle Doo. 

The Waddle Dee gave him a look saying that it was alright.

Meanwhile, Kawasaki was walking merrily back to his restaurant, bottle in hand... And whadaya know, there was an uneven stone in the pavement and he tripped...

The bottle broke and the love potion splash all over his face. Rubbing it off the best he good and trying to spit it out, he looked up and saw...

"M...Maybel..." Just the name was like music to the chef's ears as he stared at the fortune teller. "I-I-I..." he stuttered. "Wh-what are you doing today?"

Maybel looked at Kawasaki oddly. She just wanted to go back home and work on her scheme...

"I'm tired of playing way out here by myself." Tuff whines to himself, unheard by all. "But everybody else is obsessing over those love potions that probably don't even work! Maybe Kirby will play with me!"

Dedede eyes the snail faintly, his tone less than amused, "Are you feelin okay Escahgoon? You've been acting crazy lately. Well... more crazy than yer usual. It's kinda disturbin'."

"I am?" the snail choked, not really knowing what to say. "I.. uhh... I dunno. I feel so light in the head today..."

Kirby stopped walking and turned around. Tuff... Play with Tuff! He starts floating towards Tuff, shoujo bubbles in the background... 

Tuff runs back to town square, with the delightful hope that he'll FINALLY have somebody to frolick around with him. "KIRBY!" He yells excitedly. "KIRBY, WHERE ARRRE YOU?"

Kirby floats through the air, not very high, but high enough for Tuff to notice him. "Poyo~~~~!" As if to say "Here I aaaam!"

"KIRBY!" Tuff exclaims. "Kirby, you wanna go float down the river with me?"

Meanwhile, Maybel was backing away slowly from the swooning Kawasaki, and broke into a dash for her tent.

"Wait Maybel!" Kawasaki shouts, chasing after. "Come to my restaurant, I'll give you a free meal and more if you let meeee!"

Sighing, Dedede gestures to the snail with a curt movement, "Come ere. Now..." Bending to a crouched position, one hand on his knee... his other reaching out to caress Escargoon's eyestalks with uncharacteristic care.

"Buh?" Escargoon had no option but to do as told.

"Yer not getting sick are ya? Ya'd better not pass it on to me, hear?" Dedede said.

"Yes Daio-erm, Sire!" he choked.

He checked for a few more moments. most likely making poor Goonie sweat a bit. "Well.... ya look okay to me. But ya better be watchin yerself, ya hear me?"

Tuff told Kirby of his plans. "We can fish and camp out, and actually do fun stuff, and leave everybody else to their luvvy-duvvy. It'll be great! What do ya say, Kirby?"

"I'll race you to the river, Kirby!" Tuff screams in excitement, no longer feeling lonesome.

"Poyo..." Kirby shakes his head at Tuff. Though he'd like to, he wants to stay here... He feels like he must stay. But to show he doesn't mean to disappoint Tuff, he latches to his face!

"M--hmmmnnnnn!!..!!" struggled Tuff, unable to breath

"I will not let ya get me sick," Dedede said. And Escargoon gets pet, again. How sweet.

Escargoon nodded nervously, his eyes still kind of fixed and spazzy.

Dedede tilts his head a little, one eyebrow raising as he begins checking Escargoon over. Ooh, full physical! Naw, he's just checking for signs of fitness, no turn head, cough.

After intense struggling and rolling around on the ground, Tuff manages to pry Kirby from his face. "What was THAT all about, Kirby?" he screams in surprise. "I couldn't BREATH!"

"Poyo~~~" Kirby was turning an even deeper pink!

"Huh...?" Tuff wondered. "What's wrong, Kirby" asks Tuff, the possiblity that Kirby is in love with him not even crossing his mind.

Escargoon only remained Gazing at Dedede. You could only guess what kind of thoughts were going through his head.

Dedede continues, gently moving his fingers across the back of his neck, back, shell... Running two fingers gently along Escargoon's throat. Checking glands (heh).

Escargoon tried to fight his thoughts... They were still in public… but he could not resist.

Dedede looks into Escargoon's eyes, more disturbed by the less than healthy gaze he finds.

Though he mistook the symptoms to a strong degree... "Yer not gonna ralph on me, are ya?"

"Ralph?" he blinked.

"Ya know, get sick all over me! Ya'd better not or I'll throttle ya!" If Escargoon had any masochistic tendencies, he might feel them now. As Dedede wraps a tight hand round his neck, his face brooking no argument.

"Hey you" Waddle Doo says to the same Waddle Dee. "I got a job at the castle that I need your help with." The Waddle Dee nods obediently and follows his leader to the castle. They leave.

"Maybe we should go get my sister!" Tuff exclaimed. "She'll know what to do!"

Tuff runs for Town Square, with Kirby floating close behind.

"Pyo pyo~" Kirby's quite infatuated, but he doesn't know what to do. He is a little one, after all. :o "Pyoooo~" as if to say "I want to stay here!" and latches to Tuff's right foot.

Tuff shakes his foot, but the effort proves futile. He then finally begins to wonder; could this love potion indeed be real?

And most certainly they were. "Poyo~~~~" 3 Kirby keeps latching.

Escargoon failed to complain about the pain he was in from Dedede's little 'inspection'. He just flinched his eyes as he felt himself sag down his seat.

Dedede shakes his head, rubbing said head as he looks down at Escargoon...* I can't figure it! Ya look fine! But yer actin like a damn fool with head rabies r' sumthin! Escahgoon, maybe ya should sit down, have summa that gawdawful coffee ya like..."

Escargoon slinked down his seat all swoony-like till he found himself leaning on Dedede's side.

Dedede looks down at the snail... one eyebrow raised. "Oookay. You'd better just... um, stay there."

Meanwhile, Rick was chasing Tokkori. "Hug me, Tokkoripoo! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

At that point, Tuff was afraid, and didn't know WHAT to do. Here, he had Kirby, latched to his foot, and simply wouldn't let go! He needed to find his sister. She seemed to know everything, especially everything concerning Kirby.

Meta Knight was, of course watching all this from the safety of the tree... Wondering just what the HELL was going on. Sword and Blade had vanished of course, but he noticed some bushes shaking suspiciously...

He contemplated doing something... But then again, what could he do? He'd just watch and see what happened.

"You've gone plum loco!" Tokkori complained as he was flying out of the hamster's reach. "Leave me alone!"

Dedede awkwardly pats his secretary and lackey of all trades, looking weirded in the extreme.

Escargoon felt like a kitten on it's owner's lap. He wanted to fall asleep but tried to fight it.

Rick continued to twirl around, cackling. "Aww! C'mon, you little bastard! You know you want to drink the potion to want me!"

"I wanna drink that potion like I wanna stick in mah eye!" Tokkori shrieked, and dove down, grabbing the bottle away from the hamster.

"Take this ya overgrown furball!" He flew up, and, just like with Tiff, he dropped the bottle on Rick's head.

The bottle exploded on Rick's head. He flinched. "Ow! You stupid yellow bastard!"

With a desperate one-of-last attempts, Tuff kicks at Kirby the best he can with his other foot, prodding Kirby's soft belly

"Poyo!" Kirby unlatches from Tuff's foot. He then looks pouty. Tuff no like him? ;.; "Poyo..."

"THAT was easy" Tuff remarked, slightly perturbed.

Kirby poyos sadly.

"Aww, it's okay. I'm sure my sister will know what to do!" Tuff said.

Kirby looks up at Tuff. "Poyo!"

Tokkori laughed in that oh so annoying way, pointing at the drenched hamster. "That'll teach ya! Now git outta mah site!"

He dove down to give Rick some parting pecks with his sharp beak.

Rick swatted Tokkori away until Tokkori landed smack on the tree and slid to the ground. Rick looked at him to see if he had injured him.... and his eyes began to sparkle in a fixed gaze.

Tokkori's vision was spinning for a moment from the impact, and he shook his head to clear it... and looked up to see Rick staring at him.

"...Uh oh."

It's hard to resist a cat, even when it's not a cat. The instinct to pet is still there, and Dedede does. Though he doesn't realize it, a finger or three are sorta curling along the back of Goonie's neck.

After an unsuccessful look around town square for her sister, Tuff finally learns that Tiff went to the Castle!

And so, Tuff heads for the castle, with Kirby floating close behind

"Pyoo~"

"What? Are you feeling any better, Kirby?" Tuff asks, as they approach the castle.

At the castle…

Tiff was watching her parents kiss their faces off on the couch. She didn't know if she was disgusted, because she was lost in thought herself...

Ebrum, while kissing his wife, was trying to push her hands away from him. he managed to pry her off enough to speak for a moment when he whined, "Dear! Stop trying to take off my shirt! The kids and the LoLa twins are watching!"

Lololo and Lalala were curiously staring at the parents.

Lady Like just smiled, looking over at Tiff, "Tiff sweetie, why don't you and the others play outside? Mommy and daddy have grown-up things to do."

She picked up the bottle from a table, opening the top. Now how could she do this?

"Pookie! you don't know what you're getting us into! Put the bottle down! I have to work, dear! i-- I--" Ebrum stuttered.

Lady Like took advantage of her husband's confusion, and... stuck the open end of the bottle right in his mouth. "Drink up dear!"

In the throne room…

Dedede now has Escargoon in front of him, his brows furrowed as he looks him over. He has him on his LAP, it should be noted, and is holding a thermometer... heh, nurse Dedede.

Hw bites the tip of his beak thoughtfully, idly thumbing open Escargoon's mouth...

Because of his assessment of sickness, he does this gently, setting the thin stick inside.

Escargoon, meanwhile, is just swooning and enjoying every minute of it.

In aNOTHER part of the castle…

"WHA...?" Tuff gasps in astonishment...as KIRBY VANISHES BEFORE HIS EYES AND THEN REAPPEARS RIGHT THERE AGAIN!"

And yet Kirby still felt fine! Exceptionally fine. Still deep pink and poyoing happily.

Tuff busts into his family's room, followd by an extremely deep pink Kirby...

Ebrum choked and turned his head aside to cough it out. Lady like remained on top of him so he couldn't move. He could hear tiff whine frantically, "This is so stupid!" and then he looked back at his wife...

Ebrum sighs and gazes into his wife's eyes, his hands wandering up her arms.

"SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH KIRBY!!! Tuff begins to yell, tears eventually escaping his eyes.

Kirby smiles. "Poyo~"

"Tiff!! Do you know what's wrong with Kirby? He's glowing pink and keeps attaching himself to me and trying to trip me. ;_;"

"Feeling better?" Like asked Ebrum, sitting on his stomach with her hands on his shoulders. "The kids are gone..." Well, she hoped they'd go out and play for a while... "Let's go to the bedroom, mm?"

Kirby randomly latches to Tuff again. "Poyo~" Boy does he look happy.

"Aaaagh, he's doing it aga...mmmnnnfff...!" chokes Tuff

Tiff was too busy with other things to pay attention to her little brother. Her thoughts were stuck on both the disgust of her parents as she watched her mom sit on her dad put one of his hands up her dress sleeves, and the wonder of... Blade.

Tuff crashes to the ground, rolling all over the room, trying to unlatch Kirby.

Back in the throne room…

Dedede wraps a warm, steamed towel around Escargoon's forehead, pausing a moment... His thumb absentmindedly wipes a bit of dirt from the snail's cheek...

"I sweah you had an allergic type reaction to that stuff Escahgoon... do ya have any allergehs?" Whoo, the hands are back to his neck again! b00ya! score! Oh, and so nice too!

"Do I? I can't seem to think at the moment..." Escargoon moaned.

Dedede takes the moan as a bad sign, moving in close to Escargoon. "Oh man ya don't look so good..."

Escargoon moved his head around slowly to get the feeling all over his neck.

Dedede's hands were everywhere, more in worry than anything. No hives, no rashes... lotta contact though. He doesn't seem to overly notice the canting of his head, and gently kneads Goonie's neck…

Dedede looks REALLY worried now. "Ah hell Escahgoon is it gettin worse?" Unfortunately… he didn't realize it was mostly his fault... no, he was getting worried... which was making him more clingy, which was making it worse for Goonie. Whatta cycle.

Back with the Ebrums!

"I can't go to the bedroom with you on top of me." Ebrum began to smirk as if he was getting drunk. 

"Poyoooo-oo-oo..." Kirby remains latched!

In a dark, airless, almost drunk state, Tuff reaches out for something to grab; something he could grab to smack Kirby. He finally grasps something---Sir Ebrum's leg!

KJ StErOiDs: (althoug he can't really smack kirby with a leg XD)

Tuff bashes Kirby against the shin. Again, again, and again. "Get off, get off GET OFF!" Tuff was frantic; he was near passing out!

Kirby squeaks each time he's hit. Not really hurt though, being so squishy. "Po--yo--po--yo--" @_@ It's dizzying, but he stays!

"MMNNYYYMMMMMM" Tuff screams, wondering why nobody was helping him. What the hell could everybody else be doing!?!

And meanwhile, Blade is... actually walking through the hallway with Sword, right outside of the Ebrum's apartment! Sword paused a moment, hearing something odd...

"What's wrong?" Blade asked.

"I heard something... Like someone shouting." Sword walked over to the door.

And where is Meta Knight? Well, he decided to go see what Dedede and Goonie were up to... "..." Meta Knight just... stared. "...Why did I decide to work here again?"

Escargoon sat up and turned to Dedede. They stared at each other. Goonie then reached up to wrap his arms around his Daioh-sama's neck(?) and clung to him in a dear hug.

Dedede felt Escargoon around his neck... and stared. At Mety, who, well, stared back.

Laying a cautious hand around Escargoon's shoulders, against his shell, he leaned back, and slowly sighed, his eyes going hard for a moment, though more defeated than anything. "I... see... farking quality guarantee my feathered ass...."

Dedede shakes his head, now having identified exactly what the problem is. Now...

Goonie leaned his head on Dedede's chest. He felt warm. He felt woozier than ever.

Now it looked like Dedede had to burn off the mislabeled chemicals... "Ah shit Goonie... I'm gonna bust heads over this one..."

Back with the Ebrums…

Tuff then remembered that he had an apple in his pocket from earlier today. He grabs it!

With the last ounce of his strength, he raises it up to Kirby...then passes out. The apple drops from his hands, and rolls a couple feet from his unconscious body

Kirby instantly unlatches from Tuff's face and inhales the apple! Mmm, food! The only thing stronger than love potion spells. Not even caring that his friend's just passed out...

Lady Like looked down at Tuff... "Tuff, don't- Tuff?" Well, that wasn't good... Temporarily forgetting about Ebrum, she slid off his lap, going over to her son.

Maternal drive and all that... "Tuff? Are you okay?"

Ebrum finally managed to sit up and look in confusion. his hair and mustache looking completely mangled.

Tuff's emotional turmoil surrounding Kirby subsides during his 3 minutes passed out. He then slowly gets up.

Looking satisfied, Kirby turns to his friend. "Poyo...?" as if to say "Are you okay...?"

"And mom, Kirby tried to suffocate me!" Tuff said, as tears welled up in his eyes. He was soon bawling his big round head off.

"Poyo? Poyo poyo!!" Kirby shakes his head. He didn't want to suffocate his friend! ;_; He just wanted to hug him! In his own special Kirby way!

After Tuff had a long, lengthy cry in his mother's arms, he told everything to her; the odd latchings Kirby has been making onto him, and the extremely pink color he turns. Everything.

TBC?


End file.
